Nations - Viller
Name: Viller *'Capital:' Kul Viller *'Political system:' Constitutional monarchy *'Climate/terrain:' Northern temperate. Mostly forests and plains with some mountains *'Size:' Small *'Population (total): '''5,000,000 **'Humans:' 60% **'Anfylk:' 25% **'Dwarves:' 10% **'Elves:' 5% **'Other:' 0% *'Military:' Conscription for all non-dwarf citizens. Females in care of a child are exempt until the child reaches maturity. All conscripted citizens are expected to take part in watch-duty (border patrols) every few years. *'Education: Nine years of mandatory primary school for all anfylk and human children, followed by three years of optional special studies in preparation for university. The Royal University of Viller is a highly respected centre of learning. *'''Industry: High-tech product development. Wool, Wood and lumber. *'Relations:' **'Friendly:' **'Non-friendly:' Notes Early History The kingdom of Viller started out as a small trading post at what is now the city of Got some 3,500 years ago. The nation soon expanded to include the two villages Broegard (later renamed Kul Viller) and Edh, also situated on the shore of Lake Vil. At this point Viller became the dominant political force on the Upper Vil Fields, establishing the cities of Tanem in the north-west and Hemsfil in the south. However, it would not be until 1,200 years later that the kingdom was able to take full control over the Lower Vil Fields and establish the stronghold Border on the main trade-route across the plain. Tels and Roed At around 2,000 years ago when anfylk were created the villages of Tels and Roed were quietly established upriver from Broegard. Once the Dark Ages were over anfylk travelled down the river to Broegard and asked to become part of the nation. A few years later the dwarven-anfylk trading post Mols was established on the Mollen, the source of River Vil. The trading post kick started the trade along the river and started providing the rest of the nation with valuable minerals and ores. Supported by this trade the nation established itself as the wealthiest in the region and it is during this time Broegard becomes the nation's capital and changes name to Kul Viller. While the digs around Mollen no longer produce as much as they once did, they still provided the kingdom with a boost of wealth it still benefits from today. The wealth gained from the mines allowed the nation to develop as a center for science and learning and these days it is the high-tech industry that's bringing in the big money. Today The nation also produces large amounts of high-quality wool from the sheep of the Gotecan Hills in the north of the country. The area was originally the territory of dwarves but the digs were abandoned nearly two thousand years before the Eradication of the Haman Empire. The reason for the dwarves abandoning the area is undetermined but it’s been verified that none of the (currently known) digs in the area went too deep. The last, and the least explored part of the kingdom is Viller Wood, which actually covers more than half the nation. The area north of Roed is inhabited by winter fylkin and produce most of the nation’s lumber. There are two roads maintained through the forest, roughly following the zeppelin routes from Kul Viller to Roed and to Tels. The location of an elven settlement near Viller Fort is known but it is expected that there are at least a handful of elvenhomes within the borders of the forest.